The Man I Will Love Forever and Always
by mystique Calypso
Summary: Takes place after Drover leaves, but with my ending of it should've been. After two months of being gone Cia comes back with a sick!Drover hurt!Drover. Drover said that Nallah is on walk-a-bout and hasnt come home. what will Sarah to keep her family safe.


Australia fan fiction

The man I love, Drover, he wants to leave to go on another cattle driving trip. I know he wants to be free but, six months! That a long time for Nallahh and I to sit around here.

I cannot stand to not see his face. The day always seems longer without waking up and seeing his face. Nallahh needs him and I. He believes that we are not his parents but we are. After his momdrown in the water tower during a inspection he was left to us.

The inspections are held every day/night or whenever they feel it need be. The head hancho, Fletcher, checks everywhere to see if we are hiding a aboriginal. "An aboriginal is a mix of black and white folk," that's what Drover says.

"I was once married to a black. I went off to go fight in the war and left my wife behind. She got TB. When I came home she was very sick. Back then hospitals didn't treat blacks. After that I never wanted to love again. I was afraid I would get hurt again." Dover told me one night on my first drive.

He fell in love and not to say we forgot our past marriages

Drover walked out the front door ready for a drive. I followed behind him pleading," Don't leave me! I need you and so does Nallah! Please!" he turned on his heel to look at me from the edge of the porch," I'm going babe. It's my job." Tears welled up in my eyes I said through sobs," if you leave... Then I prefer you don't come back!" Drover walked quicker than usual down to the gate turned one last time and answered," you're the boss."

He put his head down low hopped onto his horse and rode off.

****************************  
I sat alone for two and a half months. Every day was worse knowing that Drover would never return to his family. Nallah went on walk-a-bout with King George and has not come home. Before Drover left he told me that Nallah was fine just on a walk-a-bout.  
Now is the time when I need his comforting words in my ear. His breath on my neck at night. His soft, gentle lips upon mine. His muscular arms around my waist. I need these things in my life without him I'm a nervous wreck.  
Cia ran in through the door and into the kitchen where I held a gun. I sighed with relief," don't scare me like that! Wait!... Why aren't you cattle driving with Drover!"

"Mrs. Boss Drover is... Is..."

I cut him off," Drover is what!"

He whispered," Is sick. I couldn't help him. I slung him over his horse but I couldn't do anything to help."

I dropped my gun and ran outside. I jumped down the set of stairs that connected the patio to the lawn. I stopped at the gate, Cia right behind me. I saw Drover thrown like a sack of potatas over the saddle.

I got Drover down off the horse with Cia's help then he threw him over his shoulders, army style. I cleared the couch off before Cia laid him down gently. Cia came back into the room with a wet cloth and pail of water. I put the cloth on Drover's forehead.

He flinched slightly as the cool water trickled down his face. He tried to remove the cloth but I pushed his hands down gently. He grabbed his right thigh with two weak hands and groaned. Cia ripped Drover's pant leg off from mid-thigh down.

The sight was ghastly. I felt like I was gonna vomit. His knee was lopsided along with his ankle. The bone that connects the thigh to the hip was poking through his tan skin. I placed my hand on his cheek farthest from me," dear lord drover..." I paused as I remembered my time as a nurse," it's alright. You're okay, I'm right here."

Cia is not the one to get emotional but he had a astonished look on his face then he yelled," oh crikey!" I slapped on the leg with my free hand and then ordered," call the hospital, ask what we should do?"

He replied," Yes Mrs. Boss."

I sat there trying to comfort a moaning Drover. He put his hand under my chin then slid his gentle hand down my cheek. He whispered," I love you." I brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and replied quietly," me the same."

Cia rushed back into the room when the airplane landed next to the barn. Cia yelled," that's here for Drover!"

A sort while later two men came in the living room with a stretcher, Cia on their heels. Mary, our nanny, perked around the corner and after I spotted her I ordered," Cia stay here with Mary and watch the house. If Nallah comes home tell him where we are."

"Yes Mrs. Boss," they both replied in unison.


End file.
